1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) memory devices.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device includes memory cells. A three-dimensional (3D) memory device includes memory cells stacked at a plurality of layers on a substrate. Thus, the 3D memory device is more advantageous for high integration than a two-dimensional memory device including memory cells disposed at a single layer on a substrate.
To increase the integration density of a 3D memory device, the number of memory cells stacked on a substrate may be increased. As the stacked number of the memory cells increases, however, the stack structure of the memory cells becomes more susceptible to collapsing. As a result, the reliability of the process associated with the manufacturing a 3D memory device may be degraded. This degradation may be due to the stability issues associated with the stacked structure.
A 3D memory device includes a conductive pattern surrounding a channel pillar. As the thickness of the conductive pattern surrounding the channel pillar becomes increases in uniformity, operating reliability of the 3D memory device further improves. However, there may be a reduction in the reliability of a 3D memory device's operations because of the difficulties associated with forming a conductive pattern, surrounding the channel pillar, with a uniform thickness.